Consumed by Darkness & Saved by Light
by SasuSaku656
Summary: The story you're about to read isn't like your normal love story. This story is sad, dark, and evil. Sakura Haruno has betrayed Konoha and has done a terrible thing to others and herself. What will she do when the spirits don't agree with her decision? Sakura Haruno's life is about to change. Will the light of hope and happiness overcome the evil and darkness that consumes her?
1. Prologue: Diary Entry 1 – An Explanation

**Title: **

**CONSUMED BY DARKNESS & SAVED BY LIGHT**

**Summary:**

**The story you are about to read isn't like your normal joyful sappy love story. This story is sad, dark, and evil. Sakura Haruno has betrayed Konoha and has done a terrible thing to others and herself. What will she do when the spirits don't agree with her decision? Sakura Haruno's life is about to change. Will the light of hope and happiness overcome the evil and darkness that consumes her?**

**Chapter Title: Prologue: Diary Entry 1 – An Explanation...**

**Hello There! This is my first fanfiction ever. Go easy on me! Let me know what you think. Likes? Dislikes? And should I continue writing this story? Enjoy :)**

**.**

.

.

**_This girl so filled with strife  
With darkness she'll take your life_**

**_She'll stay for a while  
Oh, this girl will make you smile  
She shows no fear  
This girl will always be near_**

**_You will never see her cry  
And never know that she just wants to die_**

**_But this girl lives in the dark_**  
**_So, you can never see her painful mark_**

**_She may never open her eyes to  
Just how much the darkness has fed her lies..._**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_[Sakura's POV]_

_Dear Diary, _

There was blood everywhere. And I loved it. I loved everything about it. The smell was addicting and the sight was intoxicating. This blood-lust was something I've come accustomed to. It became my daily routine to go out and create havoc in near by villages. Oh! How I enjoy every scream that came from my victims. I've become a monster. If you're wondering, yes I do love who I am and who I've become. I love what I do.

So, I guess I should start with where I am right now and what I am doing. Well, I am in a small secluded village I believe. I could really care less of what it was named. I came here to satisfy my hunger to kill. Yes, I kill just to kill. I have no meaning behind my murders. I've been trained to kill whomever I please. I'm not crazy; I never have been and never will be. I am just doing what I believe is right. I guess I'll tell you guys my story of how I got to how I am today. But first, you're probably wondering who I am. Well, I am Haruno Sakura, ex-Kunoichi of the Leaf Village. And my story begins with why I even left my home in the first place...

**.**

**.**

**.**

I couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke was gone. He left us. How could he do this to us? To me? I felt alone and abandoned.

The night he left, I watched him leave. I wanted to follow him, but I was scared of where he was going. Before he disappeared, I stopped him. I tried to change his mind. It didn't work. That morning I woke up on a bench. I believed he must have knocked me out. How could he be so selfish? I could have given him everything!

Two years went by and I trained under Tsunade. I got stronger. Gaining all this power felt amazing and I wanted more. I trained non stop; training was practically my whole life then.

While being Tsunade's apprentice I learned a lot about the dreaded village of Konoha. The lies our Hokage's fed us and the trickery of our most trusted clans.

I was completely taken back when I figured out about the true meaning behind the Uchiha Massacre. Itachi was ordered to kill them. He showed his loyalty to this village by killing off the threat to our village. The threat being his very own family. I couldn't believe the Uchiha's themselves were planning an attack on the village. I'm sure Sasuke knew absolutely non of this and I'm sure it'll stay that way unless Itachi had told him himself. I also learned that our very own village has betrayed other villages. How can loyalty be so hard? I guess nothing is perfect and nothing ends with happiness.

I grew tired of Konoha and all the lies I was uncovering; believe me there is more, but I'll go over that much later. One night I packed my things and left. I had no idea where to go, but I knew I wanted to be anywhere but here in Konoha.

.

.

.

_**One dark night she ran away**_

_**Over the hills, she didn't want to stay**_

_**She ran from the pain, from the tears in her heart**_

_**The tears that she cried because her life fell apart.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I had no desire for the life I once led. I needed to start new. No lies, just me. I was being held back by everyone. I know now what it means when your emotions just make you weaker.

My love for Sasuke just blinded me from my goal. I wanted to be the best Kunoichi I could ever be, but all my emotions for Sasuke never helped me reach that goal. It made me so much more weaker. That's why I have now grown to _hate_ him. I resent him for ever being apart of my life. He ruined it. And I have a vow to myself that I will get my revenge. I will _kill_ Sasuke Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

This story isn't what you think it is. This story is about my new life. This life of darkness and regrets. You'll learn how I've failed and succeed with goals I've made. Could I ever go back to the life I once lived? I highly doubt I could ever be the same...

_Yours Truly, _

_Sakura Haruno_


	2. Prologue: Diary Entry 2 – The Decision

**Title: **

**CONSUMED BY DARKNESS & SAVED BY LIGHT**

**Summary:**

**The story you are about to read isn't like your normal joyful sappy love story. This story is sad, dark, and evil. Sakura Haruno has betrayed Konoha and has done a terrible thing to herself. What will she do when the spirits don't agree with her decision? Sakura Haruno's life is about to change. Will the light of hope and happiness overcome the evil and darkness that consumes her?**

**Chapter Title: Prologue: Diary Entry 2 – The Decision... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Sakura's POV]

_Dear Diary, _

_There was blood everywhere. And I loved it. I loved everything about it. The smell was addicting and the sight was intoxicating. This blood-lust was something I've come accustomed to. It became my daily routine to go out and create havoc in near by villages._

Well now that you guys know why I left Konoha, it's time to explain how the darkness has consumed my life. I used to be happy and I could brighten everyone's day. Now I am always angry and I just love to ruin people's lives. I take pride in the activities I take part in. I guess one could say I've gone mad, but I beg to differ. I've made something of myself and I could never be happier.

But you could be wondering how could such a beautiful pink haired girl become so consumed by darkness? Orochimaru. Yes. I bet right now you are completely shocked. When I left the village I went looking for him. I went out to search for power. I knew it would take sometime before I would gain enough power to kill that Uchiha.

So, I decided I needed to speed things up. I needed that curse mark and I stopped at nothing to obtain it. When I finally found Orochimaru it seemed as though he knew exactly what I wanted. And guess what? He gave it to me. He saw potential in me that no one ever saw. I felt overwhelmed with joy that someday I would become stronger than ever before.

Unlike the others I let the curse mark take control over me. It was an amazing feeling. The power just rushing through my veins; I was getting stronger by the minute.

You should see me now. I have never been so gorgeous. I grew my pink hair out to wear it reaches my waist. When I go out to relief myself of my temptations to kill I braid my beautiful long pink hair. My skin is a pale color with a tint of tan and is smooth beyond belief. My body has become more toned. I guess the darkness does make you look like an angel.

This curse mark has consumed everything about me. I am no longer the Sakura everyone once knew.

I know for a fact though that she is still within me. I talk up a good game to you guys to show I am strong and have accepted my sins. But I still have that old Sakura telling me I am doing wrong and I need to stop, but I never do. The curse mark shuts off all my regrets and consumes me even more everyday. I believe I will soon be taken over completely with no way back to how life used to be.

I suppose even if I was to return to my old self nothing could ever be the same again. I may seem a little flip floppy to you guys. Making it seem like I don't care about killing people, but then saying I do have regrets about this new life. Well, it is like I've gone insane and now I have two personalities. My mind won't chose which one it will let take complete control over.

For now I am stuck with my evil side and killing innocent people everyday and then going home to ponder all of my regrets and live in total alienation. I did this all to myself and it is all my fault. I asked for this...but should I give up? I know there is one way out of all this.

.

.

.

Death.

.

.

.

I think about death everyday. It would do the world some good if I were gone. People wouldn't die for nothing. I would no longer be a monster roaming this earth. I do believe I am still human that is why I still have the ability to feel bad for what I have done. Day after day I just continue to fall more and more into the darkness. Though I am still drowning in all of my regrets.

How can I rid myself of this new life I have created?

.

.

.

Death.

.

.

.

Death. Yes, that has become my only option. But, how? Should I give myself the death I deserve: A long and painful one or do I go out of this world like a coward and make it short and painless? A monster like me should have the worst death ever. But my mind is telling me I am doing something good by ridding myself from this world. So, I believe I should reward myself the pleasure of dying painlessly.

.

.

.

_**Death is the only way**_

_**There is only one thing left to say;**_

_**My life has come to an end,**_

_**there is nothing left to mend.**_

_**I will take my life**_

_**because I have lost all my strive.**_

_**I have betrayed everyone**_

_**And with this gun – **_

_**I will bring it to my head**_

_**And everything I once was will all be dead.**_

_._

_._

_._

I don't expect anyone to remember me. Though just in case I wrote this diary. It was mostly for me to try and keep my sanity.

I only saved the last two entries I ever made. I burned the other entires I have written over the years. The two entries you may be reading were a quick explanation of what happened to me. I guess I have hope for someday that Naruto will read this and he will finally know what happened.

I guess I just don't have the heart to see the look on his face. The look of disappointment because of who I became.

I just can't bring myself to say I am sorry to everyone...because really I am not. I enjoyed every bit of what I did, but I still had emotions and they ended up getting the best of me. I finally drowned in all of my regrets.

By the time any of the public finds this diary I will in fact be dead.

Yours truly,

Sakura Haruno

.

.

.

_**This girl so filled with strife  
With darkness she'll take your life**_

_**She'll stay for a while  
Oh, this girl will make you smile  
She shows no fear  
This girl will always be near**_

_**You will never see her cry**  
**And never know that she just wants to die**_

**_But this girl lives in the dark_**  
**_So, you can never see her painful mark_**

**_She may never open her eyes to  
Just how much the darkness has fed her lies..._**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**The two chapters were just the prologue. There is so much more to come! Next chapter is the actual story itself. Tell me what you thought. Hope you guys enjoyed it :)**


	3. Chapter 1: Bad News

**CONSUMED BY DARKNESS & SAVED BY LIGHT**

**CHAPTER 1: Bad News**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Today was April 22nd, the anniversary of Sakura Haruno's betrayal. She left Konoha in the spring, her favorite month of the year. This day made it a very gloomy day for Naruto Uzumaki. She has been gone for 3 years now.

He couldn't believe how fast time went by. Hell, he was turning 18 in October. But his life over the years haven't been so bad. Naruto fulfilled his dream in becoming the Hokage. He couldn't have been more happy with himself. He was 16 when he become the Hokage.

A couple months after Naruto was announced as Konoha's new Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha came back. Yes, he finally came back home. After he killed Itachi he had nothing left to live for. He intended on going back to Konoha and probably having most of the village trying to kill him.

But, most of the villagers and ninja were too shocked when they saw him. Sasuke was lucky that Naruto was Hokage now. He was able to get the elders to cut Sasuke some slack. Surprisingly, Naruto was able to convince them to not sentence Sasuke to death.

Sasuke was sentenced to six months in prison and he had to tell Konoha everything he knew and what happened while he was gone.

Naruto couldn't believe how well Sasuke was following orders. _'Maybe he really does want to be a loyal citizen of this village again...' Naruto thought to himself. _

Sasuke told Naruto and the Elders everything he knew and proved his loyalty through and through. So, on a mutual decision the elders agreed to let Sasuke live among the villagers. Though, Sasuke could not go on missions just yet and he had to be under watch at all times.

They couldn't just trust him so quickly. They all had to take this slow. Naruto didn't care how long it would take, he was just happy to have one of his friends back. His next goal; To get Sakura Haruno back in the village and team 7 will be one again.

.

.

.

_[Flashback: Naruto's Pov] _

_Sasuke came back to the village about 6 months ago. No one could ever know how much this means to me that he is back. I just wish Sakura was here to see this. I can just imagine her smile and her tears coming down her cheeks. She was so emotional, but you at least knew she cared for Sasuke dearly. _

_But, I will cherish the fact that Sasuke is back. He has been in prison for 6 months now. Today is the day he gets out. He finally gets to be apart of this village again._

_I was sitting in my office doing all this paperwork. I swear the Hokage gets way too much work. Man, how did Baa-chan manage to do this job? It's exhausting!_

_But, as I continue to look over all my work I hear a knock at the door. "Come in," I said. In walked a guard and Sasuke himself. I smiled at them. I excused the guard so I could speak to Sasuke myself._

"_Sasuke."_

"_hn."_

"_I don't really know what to say...I just. I'm glad you're finally back."_

"_Aa...Well, can we skip our reunion? I'd love to finally get to an actual home with actual food and a bed."_

"_You will get to go to your home soon. But, first there is a matter we need to discuss," I've been dreading this conversation. I need to tell him about Sakura and how she betrayed the village, like he did. I'm not sure how he'll react._

"_Naruto. What is it?" Sasuke looked impatient._

"_It is about Sakura," I said with a serious, but sad look on my face._

"_Aa. What about her?"_

"_She is no longer apart of our village." Once that left my lips Sasuke's eye widen and he stilled. I knew it would be unexpected news._

"_What do you mean no longer apart of this village?"_

"_Sakura left the village three years ago. She betrayed the village just like you did. We have no idea where she is. I want to find her Sasuke. I need your help."_

"_No. Find her yourself." And with that said Sasuke left my office to go to his home in the Uchiha compound._

_[Flashback ended]_

_._

_._

_._

Once Sasuke came back to the village he never left. Him and Naruto became best friends again. Sasuke seemed to have a change in him now that Itachi was gone. He seems softer and relaxed. It is almost like a weight has been lifted off of him. Yet, he still has that arrogant personality of his.

The village has come to trust Sasuke again. There are still those who don't trust his loyalty, but Sasuke was sure that would happen. Naruto believed Sasuke was happy though, to be back home.

Now, it has been a week since April 22nd and things are about to change drastically.

"Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama!" Konohamaru was yelling for Naruto while running towards Naruto himself and Sasuke. The two were out walking around.

Naruto didn't like staying up in his office for hours and hours. So, he devoted his time to just walk around the village and make sure everything was up and running well. Some villagers would stop him and talk to him about some concerns, complaints or complements about how things were going.

Today was just a normal day until Naruto heard his name called. He turned around to see Konohamaru, his new apprentice running toward him and Sasuke.

Konohamaru looked worried. He finally reached Naruto and said, "Naruto-sama. You are needed back at your office. It's an emergency!"

Naruto's widen. This hasn't happened for awhile. Everything seemed so peaceful that nothing bad could happen. Clearly, Naruto was wrong.

Naruto, Sasuke and Konohamaru run back to the Hokage's office. When the three got into Naruto's office the Elders and Tsunade with Shizune were all there.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto yelled growing more impatient and worried. This must have been more of an emergency than he thought. Something was terribly wrong.

"Quiet down you idiot. Naruto! Sasuke! You both need to take a seat." Tsunade was growing more impatient and she needed a drink badly. With the news she was just told this is not going to go over well.

"Baa-chan! What is going on? Seriously, everything was going great what could possibly be the matter?" Naruto was restless.

"We have called both of you here because it involves Sakura Haruno." Finally one of the Elders spoke up.

"What happened to her? Did we find her?" Naruto sounded both worried, but hopeful. It concerned Sakura. Maybe the search team finally found her. Team 7 might soon be reunited once again. But, sadly Naruto's hopes were shattered in seconds.

"The search team didn't find her. But they found where she was hiding. They even found some journal entries. There were only two entries though, explaining everything she did while she was gone and her thoughts and feelings. We believe there were more entires before these ones, but we could not find them. Therefore we believe she destroyed them. Also, the entires were detailed about what happened to her during the time she was gone." Tsunade explained rather quickly.

"Where are they? I want to read them! Do they specify where she is located? Can we find her using the entries?" Naruto was gaining hope. This was the first time in years that they caught track of her.

"No, Naruto there is more to the entries than you think."

"Wh-What do you mean, Baa-chan?

Tsunade handed over the two journal entries that Sakura wrote.** (The entires she wrote would be what you guys read as my prologue.) **Both Sasuke and Naruto sat there and read both entries together. Everyone else in the office waited for them to finish.

.

.

.

"SHE'S DEAD? There is no way she is gone. Continue the search we will find her!" Naruto was fuming. He was too shocked. There was no way this was true. It was unlike Sakura to just kill herself. Why? Why would she do this to them!

"hn. Naruto calm down." Sasuke was growing annoyed. He couldn't believe what he just read either, but all Naruto's yelling was giving him a headache.

"Calm down?! You're telling me to calm down? We need to continue the search. Even if she is dead we must find her body!"

"Naruto what will you tell the villagers? They still feel as though we are still in danger because of her." Shizune chimed in.

"We have proven these entries to be hers. We shall announce her death as soon as possible!" One of the Elders added their opinion.

Naruto never expected any of this to happen. He didn't want to believe any of this. He wanted to believe Sakura was alive and out there somewhere. But the journal entries and where they were found were proven to be Sakura's. What was he suppose to do? Keep up hope that his friend was still alive and continue to let his village live in fear? Or should he except the fact the she may be dead and relieve his people of their burden?

He was the Hokage now. The people had to always come first. Naruto finally looked at everyone in his office. He came to a decision.

Naruto finally spoke, "We will announce to the village tomorrow afternoon that Sakura Haruno is dead."

.

.

.

**And that ends the first chapter to the actual story. I'm pretty excited to get to the part about Sakura. That will be in the next chapter. I hope to get it out as soon as possible! :)**


	4. Chapter 2: Awakening & Announcement

**CONSUMBED BY DARKNESS & SAVED BY LIGHT**

**CHAPTER 2: Awakening & Announcement**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note:**

"Spirits talking"

"_Sakura talking"_

"_**Sakura's thoughts."**_

.

.

.

"_All I see is darkness. Where am I? Is this what death really is like? I am dead, right? I have to be."_

There were so many questions running through Sakura's mind at this moment. It was days ago when she killed herself, but to her it never seemed like she died. She felt like she was just floating in empty space.

Her death wasn't a peaceful death, but her death wasn't painful either. Sakura's death was indescribable. Her death honestly didn't feel like death because in all reality she wasn't allowed to die the way she did.

The spirits controlled everything and they did not want Sakura to leave the world through suicide. She was running from all her problems. It was about time she faced them.

Soon, Sakura started to see a light in the distance and it began to speak to her.

"Sakura..."

"_Wh-What? Who's there?" Sakura didn't know what was going on. Someone was trying to speak to her, but she couldn't see anyone._

The light continued to speak to her in a demanding voice. "You are more of a coward than we thought you to be. There is no way you're leaving this world so easily dear."

"_Who are you? I was doing something good by ridding this world of a monster like me!" Sakura started to panic. Why weren't they letting her leave? She is a monster!_

_**"What is going on? Am I crazy?" Sakura thought to herself. She was scared and this rarely ever happened.**_

"Sakura we will explain. We are the spirits that control the dead. We've been keeping a close eye on you. You've been causing a lot of trouble lately. Your killings sprees have put us through a tremendous amount of work. We never thought you would just randomly kill yourself. We aren't going to let this slid and let you out of this world so easily."

"_You aren't going to accept my wishes? I don't want to live! I'm evil. I shouldn't be apart of this world any longer. Just let me die!" Sakura started screaming and yelling. All she wanted to do was just die._

"Sorry. We can't let that happen. It is time you faced your mistakes. You need to mend old friendships and gain others trust again. You need to be able to face the fact that you did wrong now it is time to do something right."

_Sakura listened to the spirits and started to calm down. "What must I do?"_

"We will give new missions and you must complete them. If you do not there will be major consequences!"

With that final sentence said the voice and light faded away which left Sakura alone in the dark once again.Soon, she began to slip slowly into unconsciousness.

.

.

.

The day was dark and gloomy. It had been raining for hours. The ground was getting too soft and the sky only resembled the color of gray and black, the sun hadn't come out in days.

There in the middle of the forest laid a girl with pink hair that stuck to her body. She was only wearing her spandex shorts with her bindings wrapped around her breasts.

It was beginning to turn to night and it was getting colder by the minute. The unconscious girl started to awaken. _'Where am I?'_

She opened her opens. The pink haired girl's eyes saw what she hadn't seen in what felt like forever. She saw the world again. _'This is unreal. I'm actually alive. But why? Why have I been given a second chance?'_

She shivered. It was getting colder out and she was wearing next to nothing. _'I need to find warmth and fast.' _

She sat up and stretched. Once she was able to have feeling throughout her whole body, she stood up. _'Ok. My surroundings look familiar. I believe there should be a small village near by.'_

Sakura started her journey to a nearby village. What was to come for her? Will this village fear her or not realize who she really is?

.

.

.

[back in the leaf village]

Naruto was pacing in his office. _'Today is the day I announce Sakura is dead. How am I going to do this when I can't even convince myself she is truly gone?' _

There was a knock at the door. Naruto jumped, he wasn't expecting anyone to stop by before the announcement.

"Come in!" Naruto continued to pace his office when Sasuke walked inside.

"Naruto. We were able to round all the villagers together. It is time to make the announcement."

Naruto stopped and started to scratch the back of his head. "Oh today is that day, huh? Seemed to have slipped my mind."

"Tsk. Naruto quit fooling yourself. Sakura is dead. I think it is time you get over it because everyone else has."

"Everyone? You think everyone could just get over this tragedy so fast? No! Sakura was our teammate, Sasuke! Do you not have any feelings? No sadness in that cold heart of yours?"

Sasuke was shocked by Naruto's outburst. He hated talking about this subject. Sakura was the only reason Sasuke even came back to this village. She was the one he was destined to be with and now that she is gone, he will forever live alone. No other woman could take her place.

"Naruto...I...don't know what to say when it comes to this. Just think, you're the Hokage now. You can't let these emotions cloud what is best for your people. Now let's go, everyone is waiting."

Naruto looked at Sasuke suspiciously. _'I know he is hurt by this too. He has to be. He just hides his emotions well.'_

Sasuke started walking out of Naruto's office with Naruto following him. Today was the big day. It was the day that everyone's fears would be put to an end. No one knew how such an innocent girl could create such fear to a world. But she no longer existed to them. Because to them she was dead.

The sky was dark and the rain began to fall. It was almost ironic how when even the humans were depressed the weather followed along with them.

Naruto came to his podium in front of the huge crowd that was assembled consisting of his towns people. Naruto took a deep breath and began to speak. He spoke with such confidence and maturity that no one would be able to realize that this was Naruto Uzumaki.

"I have come here to tell you as your Hokage that you do not need to live in fear. For we have received news of the death of Haruno, Sakura." The shock of the crowd was heard by their gasps. "I didn't know how much effect she had on this town till recently. I want to ensure that you all know you are safe here and will always remain safe. Thank you."

With his final statement he left the podium and began to walk back to the Hokage building. The towns people remained silent. Some would say that it was to pay respects to Sakura remembering the old her and others would say they were respecting the Hokage, for once he was out of sight the towns people cheered and celebrated the death of Haruno, Sakura.

.

.

.

**Oh, goodness I am so sorry it took so long to update this story. I have been super busy with my last year of high school and getting ready for college. Extremely stressful. I'm sorry again! I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it is short, sorry. I will try my hardest to get the next one out as fast as I can. **

**Let me know what you guys think of the story so far! :)**


	5. Chapter 3: She's Alive & Captured!

**CONSUMBED BY DARKNESS & SAVED BY LIGHT**

**Chapter 3: She's Alive & Captured!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He could hear the cheers of his people in the distance. He knew telling them of Sakura's death was the right choice. Naruto never wanted his people to live in fear. He always dreamed of peace throughout the nations one day.

What an impossible thought, right?

How could one person bring peace to the whole entire world? It was an impossible and idiotic dream to have, but Naruto was willing to die for this dream. He would first start with Konoha. If he could bring peace to his country he could hope that one day the peace in Konoha could spread everywhere.

A smile went on his face knowing that his people were happy again...

But is Sakura truly dead?

_'I know how Sakura can be. She wouldn't just kill herself.' _Naruto thought to himself.

He had evidence that Sakura was dead. There were letters written by her saying she was going to kill herself. But if she did, then where is her body?

.

.

.

Sakura knew that she needed to be cautious when coming close to the village in front of her. She remembered this village.

_'I killed a lot of people here...' _Sakura began remembering all the things she did and how she killed all her victims. The thought at first disgusted her and made her want to vomit. But the more she thought about it the more she began to crave that feeling of over powering another human being and taking away their very existence.

The wind blew and Sakura was knocked out of her trance. The cold made her shiver reminding her that she needed warmth and fast.

Sakura started running to get to the village faster. Once she spotted the gate the guards caught sight of her right away.

_'Shit! I need to get passed these guards. I can't get captured!' _Sakura began to analyze her surroundings to find away around these guards. _'I'm going to have to fight them, but I have no supplies...Damn.'_

"Hey! Stop! Who are you!?" The guards were prepared to fight and protect their village. Sakura was ready for anything they came at her with. Sadly, she realized she had no chakra either. _'Damn spirits taking away everything. What do they expect me to do now? Have someone kill me instead of me killing myself?' _

Sakura was furious. She knew she could still use her taijutsu, but without her chakra her strength would be nothing compared to these guys. They would be able to overpower her in minutes. _'What are they going to do to me when they capture me? They'll know who I am once close enough to spot my hair color.'_

Since the moment the guards spotted Sakura, she stopped right in her spot. That moment she started to calculate how to escape, but yet she needed to enter this village to get warmth. The guards had no idea of her intentions or abilities. Both enemies, but yet scared to cross paths just yet.

_'I can't give up. I will not let them get me that easily. I am not weak and will never be weak.' _Sakura got ready and started to charge toward the village. The guards couldn't believe how this person would just charge straight at them.

Once Sakura was in close combat range, she throw a punch at one of the guards face and dodged the second guards attack. The fighting went on longer than she anticipated. She got many punches in on the guards and was able to take some of the weapons the guards had on them. Sakura was able to get some wounds on the guards, but this fight was continuing and was probably going to last much longer. They needed to end this. Finally, the noise from outside the village attracted some attention.

One ninja from the leaf village happened there on a re-con mission. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"Shikamaru was able to capture Sakura in his shadow jutsu. _'Shit!' _Sakura knew she was done for. They would take her back to the leaf village and she would have to face everyone there. Sakura didn't want to do that. She wanted nothing to do with them.

"Troublesome. We all thought you were dead. Sakura.." Shikamaru walked out from the shadows into the candlelight. "It's pretty amazing though how you still put up a fight against the guards." Shikamaru shot a smirk at Sakura and the guards. _"If her suicide was correct then shouldn't she be dead right now? Or what it a trick? There is something different about her. She has no chakra so her ability to use her super strength has been weakened." _Shikamaru thought to himself while Sakura continued to glare daggers at him.

Sakura said through clenched teeth, "What are you going to do to me now? Take me back to that waste of a village you call home!"

"You're different. It seems like you are forcing yourself to hate the Leaf Village, but still you can't even believe your own lie. Pitiful." Shikamaru knew how troublesome this was, but he was having some fun taunting her. Shikamaru and Naruto grew close after Naruto become Hokage and Shikamaru become ANBU captain. Shikamaru knew how much pain Naruto went through and is going through because of this woman standing before him. He was disgusted with her presence and wanted nothing more then to cause pain to her. But he refrained and continued their conversation in a civil manner.

Sakura started to laugh, "You really think that village is a place I love?! You have no idea how many times you and everyone else in that village have been deceived. Everything you work for and live for is all a lie. I can't even look at you. Let me go and I'll be on my way. I will cause no more harm to these people."

"You really think I will just let you go knowing that you are alive? No I will not. You will be coming back to the village with me as a prisoner...Tch how troublesome." Shikamaru was growing more irritated the more he spoke to this woman. Oh he couldn't wait until he brought her passed those gates of Konoha. This was going to be interesting.

**Oh god! You guys must really hate me. :/**

**I'm really bad at trying to keep up with this. I will try my best. I know it's short, but I wanted to get this chapter out now. I have less than two weeks left in my senior year. I graduate soon. Once summer comes around I should update more frequently. Reviews and possibly ideas please. Thanks! :))**


End file.
